A mano
by Luka-sama
Summary: Katsuki recordaba las multiples veces que Izuku lo salvo, por eso ahora que eran héroes debia quedar a mano en algunos momentos.
_Mi OTP es Uraraka x Deku, pero igualmente solo me vienen historias de Deku x Katsuki a mi mente. Lo cual es lo más raro que me ha pasado desde que llegue a fanfiction pues nunca pensé en escribir algo con referencias Yaoi, pero igual espero que este fic me quede más por el lado de amistad que por otro lado XD_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **A mano**

Bakugou Katsuki tenía muchos recuerdos de su vida al lado de Midoriya Izuku. Eran vecinos desde niños y además él fue como su matón personal durante gran parte de niñez y adolescencia. No es como si hubiera sido la mejor persona o modelo de héroe, en verdad detestaba que incluso sin particularidad el espíritu de Deku fuera más semejante a un héroe que alguien con una particularidad como él.

Pero tal vez entre ellos existía una especie de lazo que unía sus destinos de forma curiosa. Porque aun sin particularidad que el conociera en un inicio, habían terminado estudiando en la misma academia de héroes y envueltos en muchas aventuras juntos. Además que era común que mientras crecían sus batallas se hicieran más comunes, pues el otro era un gran adversario con el cual liberaban gran parte de su poder.

Aunque había un pequeño gran detalle que él odiaba.

Deku lo salvo en varias ocasiones.

Si, su ego había sufrido solo con pensar en esa frase.

Odiaba que Deku lo hubiera salvado en muchas ocasiones o al menos intentado, como si dudara de su fuerza. Pero en esas ocasiones aún era un crio, lo cual lo hacía inexperto en muchas áreas y un completo cabeza hueca en otras. Deku también lo fue, pero siempre parecía querer superarlo en todo y lograrlo varias veces, pero igualmente tenía tiempo para preocuparse por él.

Era tan patéticamente estresante.

…

Por eso disfrutaba cuando pasaban esos días, no eran muchos, pero ocurrían. Otra cosa que detestaba es que luego de crecer tanto en fuerza como experiencia y edad, Deku lo hubiera logrado. Ahora era conocido como el nuevo rostro de la justicia y el héroe número uno del mundo. Odiaba tener que conformarse con un numero dos junto al bicho de Todoroki quien solamente se encogía de hombros ante la comparación. Después de todo el tipo de fuego y hielo tenía un gran aprecio a Deku, muy a diferente de sus antecesores.

Costaba muchísimo que ambos estuvieran metidos en medio de una pelea tan grave, después de todo sus poderes eran increíbles y acababan con todo con suma facilidad. Porque sí, ambos habían terminado en miles de peleas juntos, como si su destino decidiera que deberían luchar juntos toda la vida.

Pero había peleas duras como esa, con un tipo que logra tocarles las pelotas y que desearía aplastar su cabeza, por muy anti-héroe que eso sonara.

Eran mucho más raras las ocasiones…bueno, era común ver a Deku sacrificar su salud para proteger a gente inocente. Pero era raro que el villano lograra herirlo en gran manera por eso.

También creía que esa era la primera vez que veía a Deku caer rápidamente en caída libre de un enorme edificio. En otras ocasiones solo había tenido que protegerlo.

Pero ese día fue de esa forma, salto del edificio poniendo su vida en riesgo para lograr sujetar un brazo de Midoriya, luego con dificultad logro sujetar la pared siguiente para que ambos no cayeran. Pero estando en medio de una batalla, eso solo había sido un movimiento estúpido pues el enemigo se iba sobre ellos y sus brazos estaban ocupados.

¿Creen que eso lo detuvo?

-Sujeta Deku-grito antes de lanzarlo sin piedad contra una ventana.

Luego de una forma explosivamente peligrosa, logro cargarse al villano con su última carga de explosiones.

Después de lograr subir a un lugar seguro, camino tranquilamente buscando a Izuku, lo encontró cómodamente sentado cerca de un pilar. Rio divertido al ver su pierna atravesada por una viga del tipo con que luchaban, además de su torso lleno de sangre y un ojo hinchado por la lucha. SI bien era la cara de la justicia, su cuerpo en ese momento se veía demacrado, por suerte no había ningún reportero cerca.

-Hey Deku-lo llamo.

Este alzo el rostro y suspiro aliviado.

-Me alegra verte bien Kaa-chan-dijo tranquilo.

Se sintió molesto como cuando era adolecente, siempre dudando de su fuerza, aunque ahora sabía que en realidad era que era un torpe que se preocupaba si tenía un elefante como amigo y se enfrentaba un gatito. Porque el corazón de Deku era muy grande y quería salvar a todos.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti-añadió burlón.

Sin mucha piedad llego frente a él y de un solo jalón saco la viga, lo vio gemir con dolor antes de suspirar. Uso su poder de explosiones, más controlado que nunca para sellar la herida a base de calor. Pero igualmente no podría caminar bien hasta que lo trataran como debía ser un médico. Sujeto su brazo antes de pasaron por su cuello y ayudarle a caminar.

-Eres tan amable Kaa-chan-

-Dile a alguien y te mato-

-Qué tal si vamos a comer ramen-

-No deberíamos ir al médico-

-Esta parte de la ciudad está totalmente evacuada, pero no tan lejos hay un puesto de ramen donde el tipo siempre me atiende en estas situaciones-

Asintió entendiendo, no importaba que en uno de sus costados tuviera una dolorosa herida abierta, que su brazo izquierdo no respondiera mucho o que su visión no fuera buena de uno de sus ojos por la sangre que caía de su frente.

Era esos momentos donde él terminaba rescatando a Deku que sentía que le estaba devolviendo las veces que él lo hizo.

Donde estaban a mano.

-Kaa-chan yo invite la última vez el ramen, te toca esta vez-

-Miserable bastardo-

Al final Kaa-chan no invito el ramen ese día, que se jodiera no pensaba hacer dos acciones buenas con él en un solo día.

 **Fin**

 _Pensé al principio en Deku como mi hijo, pero cada vez me gusta más y más como un chico *-* siento que su espíritu es algo que deberíamos imitar en ocasiones._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
